


homecoming waltz

by Yuusana



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apocalypse, Blow Jobs, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Established Relationship, Fantastic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, FrottageTender Sex, M/M, PWP without Porn, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Zombie Apocalypse, happy crying, sexual crying, the softest apocalypse you ever will read, there aren't even any zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11647002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuusana/pseuds/Yuusana
Summary: Юри вновь нашёл Виктора после апокалипсиса.





	homecoming waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [homecoming waltz](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039763) by [wingchestr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingchestr/pseuds/wingchestr). 



> "Они плакали и ебались." Лучшего описания этого фика надо еще поискать.  
> Бета в лице Teaspoon, которую я нашла на фикбуке, - спасибо тебе за вычитку моего дерьмового перевода. с:

Юри на ходу вытянул руку, разглядывая пятна солнечного света на своей коже. Листья мягко похрустывали под ногами. Это вселяло странное чувство в желудке — он невольно внезапно вспомнил прогулку под тенистыми деревьями с Виктором, то, как они держались за руки, блестящие глаза Виктора, его улыбку и смех—

Юри сжал пальцы в кулак и ударил себя в бок, выбивая воспоминания. В этом нет ничего хорошего.

Прошло несколько месяцев с момента, когда мёртвые начали ходить, и вероятность, что Виктор был где-то, уменьшалась с каждым днём. Юри учился переставать надеяться. Существовал только этот конкретный момент, потом ещё один и ещё, и потом, вы понимаете, очередной день заканчивался.

И Виктора всё ещё не было.

Юри забросил рюкзак на плечо и продолжил идти. Он поймал на себе взгляд Марьи и попытался легко улыбнуться, чтобы успокоить её, — губы чуть изогнулись. Ему казалось. будто лицо совсем чужое.

Он бросил внимательный взгляд на землю, на деревья вокруг них. Ему нравилась Марья. Учитывая тяжесть мира, для тинейджера было сложнее найти себя, когда всё перевернулось с ног на голову. Или, возможно, легче для неё — она ещё не выстроила свою жизнь. И у неё всё ещё был отец, Алексей, который шёл немного впереди их небольшой компании, крупный бородатый мужчина, который нёс на своей спине большую часть их провизии. Они хорошие люди. Юри хотел, чтобы они выжили.

Идущий впереди Алексей внезапно остановился, подняв руку, и Юри замер, потянувшись к охотничьему ножу, закреплённому на бедре. Он быстро осматривал пространство перед ними, но он не видел движения. Это необязательно что-то значило — деревья ограничивали видимость. Стоявшая рядом с ним Марья аккуратно перебросила в руках топорик, хмурясь.

— Кажется, я слышал что-то, — шепнул Алексей, кивая на поворот дороги. Они шли по ней уже несколько дней, идя лесами вдоль обочины, чтобы избежать привлечения нежелательного внимания. — Голоса.

Юри поднял бровь. Нежить могла многое, но только не говорить. Он кивнул в сторону дороги, быстрое движение головой, и Алексей пошёл вперёд, ведя за собой Марью, которая угрюмо последовала с ним вниз по уклону. Юри пошёл позади них, чтобы быть уверенным, что за ними никто не последует.

Алексей прокрался вперед в кусты, пока Юри и Марья ждали немного позади.

— Аккуратнее, — шепнул он, когда вернулся, показывая жестом наличие людей. затем поднял пять пальцев. Не зомби; пять настоящих живых людей.

Юри тихо прошёл мимо, подползая к краю дороги, чтобы спрятаться за деревом, тяжело дыша. Ты знаешь, чего ожидать от мёртвых; живые — темные лошадки. Иногда встречались выжившие, к которым можно было приблизиться, но также можно было встретить и недружелюбных. Учитывая, что их было трое, если бы дело дошло до драки, шансов выстоять против пятерых не было.

Юри сжал пальцы на рукояти ножа и выглянул из-за дерева. Было бы безопаснее просто раствориться в лесу и продолжить путь, но возможность получить новости, информацию, выменять что-нибудь полезное была слишком привлекательной, чтобы сопротивляться. Не чтобы он мог сказать, была ли эта группа дружелюбной или нет, но первое впечатление, как подсказывал ему опыт, всегда верное, и—

И—

Юри смотрел и не мог дышать.

Мужчина, стоявший впереди остальной группы, повернулся боком, разговаривая с одним из спутников — Юри мог узнать этот профиль везде, как и эти серебряные волосы.

Он уставился, еще не веря, но надежда в нём расцветала, неожиданная, незнакомая, неоспоримая, яркая как тысяча солнц, и его тело само двинулось, побежало вперёд, пересекая открытое пространство.

— Виктор!

Виктор повернулся, и да, это был он, его глаза удивленно распахнулись, рот открылся, он замер пораженно, и с его губ слетело имя Юри.

А потом он тоже побежал, не отводя взгляда от Юри, глядя только на него, они встретились на середине дороги, немедленно сплетясь в клубок объятий. Юри крепко прижал его к себе, скользя ладонями по грубому материалу куртки Виктора, и руки Виктора, крепкие, твердые, обняли Юри, о Боже, это он, это он!

— Юри, — шептал Виктор хрипло. — Юри, Юри, — и Юри зарыдал, вцепившись в него изо всех сил.

Он чуть отстранился, так, чтобы видеть лицо Виктора, жадно впитывая его. Виктор остался таким же, немного усталый, лицо слегка обветренное, на щеке появился новый шрам, но это был всё тот же Виктор.

— Витя, — сказал Юри, держа его лицо в ладонях, всё ещё не веря до конца, что он настоящий, что это он, что это его тело под дрожащими пальцами Кацуки. — Я думал, — он не мог говорить, — я думал, что потерял тебя, — и Виктор поцеловал его, глубоко, отчаянно и так любяще. Юри вздрогнул, его пальцы зарылись в волосы Виктора.

— Они все говорили, что ты умер, — сказал Виктор, прервался, его пальцы касались лица Юри, и он вновь целовал его отчаянно.

Стоять стало невмоготу, и они вместе опустились на землю, не отпуская друг друга. Они оба рыдали, и Юри пытался вытереть слёзы Виктора и улыбаясь, чувствуя, что у него самого перед глазами все плывет.

— Витя, — сказал он, и вкус этого имени на языке казался невероятным, ощущение этого мужчина в его объятьях — невозможным. — Витя, я тебя люблю, Боже, как я тебя люблю.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Виктор, — так сильно, — и они целовались вновь, и Юри было плевать, сон это или нет, он не хотел этого знать, потому что вот сейчас перед ним то единственное, что важнее всего в жизни.

Спустя долгое время Юри оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как его люди и люди Виктора осторожно вышли на дорогу, опасливо поглядывая друг на друга.

Это напомнило ему, что они около лагеря Виктора, и Никифоров пригласил их зайти:

— Любые друзья Юри — мои друзья, — сказал он, обнимая Юри за талию, сам же Кацуки не мог отвести от него взгляда, словно Виктор мог исчезнуть, если он хоть на секунду отвернется.

Юри и Виктор не отпускали друг друга весь оставшийся день. Юри сидел на коленях Никифорова во время ужина, и Виктор кормил его с рук.

— Ты стал слишком тощим, мой Юри, — сказал Виктор, и Юри рассмеялся, сдерживая слезы, потому что не хотел вспоминать те месяцы, которые он провёл вдали от Виктора, отказываясь верить в его смерть, но втайне опасаясь худшего. Неизвестность была хуже всего. Было бы лучше знать, говорил он себе, лёжа на тонкой подстилке, глядя во тьму, не в силах уснуть.

А теперь — теперь он отпускал свой страх, который сжимал его грудную клетку. Страх, что однажды из-за деревьев на него выйдет зомби с волосами и кожей Виктора, и пустыми глазами, в которых не осталось ничего знакомого. Или что он найдёт его тело, изломанное и окровавленное, но по крайней мере мёртвое, а не восставшее с бесконечным голодом. Или, что ещё хуже, что они никогда не найдут друг друга, что их пути никогда не пересекутся, и Юри до конца своей жизни застрянет в неопределённости, неспособный ни сдаться окончательно, ни начать скорбеть.

Он почти забыл, каково это, не носить в себе этот страх, и он чувствовал как отогревается и медленно расслабляется, по мере того, как откусывал очередной кусочек еды, облизывая пальцы Виктора, как, наевшись, уткнулся носом в его плечо, и наблюдал, как отблески света танцевали на знакомых и любимых чертах лица Виктора.

— Все, я без сил, — объявил Виктор чуть позже, ссаживая Юри со своих колен и заставляя его встать. — Мы идём спать.

Сидевшие вокруг костра нестройно пожелали им «спокойной ночи», и Виктор отвёл Юри в свою палатку, которая была немного больше, чем у остальных, и стояла немного в стороне.

— На самом деле я не очень устал, — сказал Виктор, когда они заползли в палатку, оставив ботинки у входа, и уселись на самодельной кровати Виктора. — Просто хотел побыть с тобой наедине.

— Как и я, — ответил Юри, двигаясь ближе к нему, усаживаясь на него верхом. Ладони Виктора скользнули к его бёдрам, и Юри вздрогнул от касания, внезапно немного смутившись. Всё же прошло много времени.

Он дотянулся до маленькой лампы, работающей на солнечных батареях, которая стояла на полу около подушки Виктора, и уменьшил мощность, чтобы она светила еле-еле.

— Хочу видеть тебя, — объяснил он, проходясь пальцами по лицу Виктора, следуя за ними нежными поцелуями. Он задержал касание на незнакомом ему шраме, который выглядел уже старым, давно затянувшимся и посветлевшим. Ему стало больно от того, что его не было рядом с Виктором, когда тот поранился.

— Что случилось? — спросил Юри, и Виктор поймал его ладонь, прижал её к своему сердцу, глядя на него нежно и любяще.

— Случайность, — ответил он. — Я пытался спасти девочку и был вынужден выпрыгнуть из окна.

— Ты спас её?

— Да.

Сердце Юри пропустило один удар, и он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Виктора, упиваясь формой его губ и его вкусом. Он стянул куртку Виктора с его плеч, представляя, как тот ранится об осколки, у него идёт кровь, он держит в руках маленькую девочку, живую. Виктор поцеловал Юри в ответ, жадно, отчаянно, опираюсь на отведенную назад руку, в то время как пальцы другой руки зарылись в волосы Юри. Кацуки сплёл их языки, жарко вылизывая его рот, пока пальцы занимались пуговицами на рубашке Виктора. Юри представлял все возможные варианты того, как Виктор выжил, как он вернулся обратно в объятья Юри, и его тело дрожало от такого удовольствия, и он едва мог дышать.

Когда он всё же снял рубашку Виктора, он уловил момент, чтобы поймать его дыхание, внимательно глядя на своего мужа, лежащего под ним полураздетым. Его мужа — он схватил руку Виктора, и нет, он не спал, кольцо всё ещё было на месте, Юри переплёл их пальцы и вновь поцеловал его.

Обычно гладкие грудь и живот Виктора были покрыты волосами, и Юри провёл по ним пальцами, восхищенно ощупывая каждый дюйм. Виктор удручённо улыбнулся.

— Многие салоны красоты в эти дни закрыты, — сказал он, и Юри не мог не засмеяться, потому что он женился на этом забавном мужчине, и они вновь нашли друг друга, и, о, Боже, он никогда не отпустит его.

— Я никогда не отказывался от тебя, — сказал Юри, когда Виктор поглаживал его тёплыми пальцами под футболкой, и Юри поднял руки, давая ему раздеть себя. — Никогда, Витя, — потому что внезапно это показалось важным, — я никогда не переставал верить в то, что найду тебя.

Но вот только одна его часть, он это осознавал, какая-то часть души, отвечающая за его самозащиту, стала верить, что Виктор умер, чтобы защитить себя и закалить своё сердце к безжизненному будущему без цвета и света. Часть Юри, которая сейчас таяла подобно снегу весной, исчезала под руками и губами Виктора.

— Я знаю, — прошептал Виктор, целуя Юри в шею, снимая с него трусы, — мой храбрый сильный Юри. Я знаю, ты не сдавался.

Виктор придвинулся к Юри, чтобы стянуть с него штаны и бельё, и Юри дал ему это сделать, тоже раздевая Виктора, чтобы они оба были голыми. Он ждал достаточно долго. Судя по всему, Никифоров думал также, приподнимая бёдра, чтобы Юри мог снять с него одежду, и затем укладываясь обратно на свою единственную подушку, вытягиваясь перед Юри голым. Дыхание Кацуки прервалось при взгляде на него, потому что он был так красив, Юри и забыл-

— Что? — спросил Виктор, его пальцы кружили по запястьям Юри, а на его губах играла улыбка.

— Ты так красив, — ответил Кацуки, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать его, ложась на него, кожа к коже. Ощущение голого и тёплого Виктора под ним не было сравнимо ни с чем, что Юри чувствовал за последние пять месяцев, и его тело дрожало от этого, по коже проходились мурашки, он весь был как натянутая струна. Виктор такой же, он человек, такой же совершенный, как Юри помнил, его сенсорная память просыпалась, вспоминая, каково лежать с Виктором рядом, каково чувствовать его. И одновременно все это ощущалось абсолютно новым, как нечто, что он думал, у него никогда не будет, и ему хотелось рыдать от всех эмоций, переполнявших его грудь, нахлынувших и захлестнувших его.

Смотреть в глаза Виктора, когда он отстранился, было подарком. Юри впитывал вид его полуприкрытых глаз, приоткрытых губ, затем положил голову на плечо Виктора, обнимая его рукой. Пока он игнорировал возбуждённый член, потому что было кое-что важное, что он хотел сказать перед тем, как уделит ему внимание.

— Витя, — начал он, и Никифоров поцеловал его в лоб, обнимая Юри за талию, чтобы показать, что он слушает. — Это другой мир — здесь нет гарантии, что ты выживешь завтра, поэтому ты начинаешь жить настоящим, — сказал он. Юри перестал строить планы на будущее задолго до того, как нашёл Виктора. Он не хотел быть частью будущего без Виктора. — Поэтому, я имею в виду, я просто хотел дать тебе знать, что я не переживаю, это ничего не изменит между нами, если… если ты был с кем-то ещё. Пять месяцев — довольно долгий срок.

Виктор выдохнул, словно его ударили в солнечное сплетение.

— Сейчас мы вместе, и только это важно, — твёрдо закончил Юри.

Виктор облокотился на локоть, спихивая Юри на подушку, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом. Смотрел он уязвленно и с болью.

— Вот что ты думаешь обо мне на самом деле, любовь моя? — мягко спросил он.

— Конечно нет, — вздохнул Юри, подвигаясь к Виктору, чтобы взять щёки Виктора в свои ладони, — но я хотел это сказать на всякий случай.

— С тех пор, как я тебя встретил, — сказал Виктор, затем прервавшись и покачав головой. — Ты всё для меня, Юри. Единственный. И если я потеряю тебя навсегда, то потеряю и себя. Я не могу… — он замолчал, делая глубокий вздох, и Юри прижал его ближе.

— Иди сюда, — шепнул он, нежно обнимая Виктора, а тот вдруг со слезами уткнулся в плечо Юри, его тело вздрагивало. — Ох, Витя, дорогой, всё в порядке. Я здесь, с тобой.

— Единственная вещь, которая помогала мне бороться, была надежда найти тебя, — сказал Виктор, когда успокоился, крепко обнимая Юри. — В некоторые дни только она могла заставить меня вылезти из постели с утра.

— Ты нашёл меня, — сказал Юри, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Виктора, всё ещё мягкие. — Ты такой хороший, Витя. Такой сильный. Тебе больше не нужно бороться.

— Нет, — отозвался Виктор, поглаживая Юри по бокам. — Теперь нужно. Теперь у меня есть, за что бороться.

— Но сегодня ночью, — ответил Юри, целуя Виктора в лоб, поглаживая его спину, — ты можешь отпустить это всё. Я могу позаботиться о тебе сейчас.

— Юри, — выдохнул Никифоров, прижавшись к нему.

— У меня то же самое, знаешь ли, — мягко сказал Юри, проводя пальцами вдоль отблесков светильника на его плечах. — Ты единственный, кого я всегда хотел.

Виктор приподнялся, чтобы поцеловать его с мягким содроганием, и Юри опрокинул его на спину, целуя его глубже. Щёки Виктора всё ещё были влажными, и Юри сцеловал слезы перед тем, как опуститься к шее Никифорова, а затем еще ниже, оставляя засосы на горле, плечах, груди, решив вновь изучить каждую линию его тела.

— Юри, — вновь сказал Виктор, более нетерпеливо, его руки обнимали Юри за спину. — О Боже, Юри.

Юри обхватил губами сосок Виктора, мягко посасывая его, дразня зубами, и Никифоров шумно выдохнул, слегка выгибаясь под ним.

Ладони Юри скользнули по бокам Виктора к его бёдрам, и затем пальцы обхватили член, от чего Никифоров ахнул, стиснув Юри. Ощущение в пальцах было знакомым, и Юри двинул рукой пару раз, чувствуя, как член твердеет под его рукой.

— Что я могу сделать для тебя, Витя? — спросил Юри перед тем, как поцеловать его в нежную точку на челюсти. У них не было смазки и презервативов, но у Юри всё ещё было его тело, и он хотел использовать его, чтобы сделать Виктору приятно.

— Просто останься, — ответил жалобно Виктор. Он обнял Кацуки руками за плечи, ногами — за талию, прижавшись к нему. — Останься со мной.

— Останусь, — сказал Юри. — Обещаю, — он вновь поцеловал Никифорова, и Виктор отчаянно и неистово простонал ему в губы, когда Юри потёрся о него бедрами.

Это было так… Ну, это был Виктор, всё что угодно, было бы великолепно, но даже ожидая этого, Юри был слегка поражен и вновь повторил движение, притираясь к нему, задыхаясь от такой восхитительной фрикции.

— Юри, — ахнул Виктор, его пятки упирались в бёдра Юри, прижимая его ближе. Кацуки укусил его за нижнюю губу, надавив на неё языком, поддерживая его лицо, двигая бедрами, сжимая их члены вместе, близко и горячо.

— Юри, ах, я хочу тебя, — сказал Виктор, царапая его плечи, и по крайней мере это Юри мог удовлетворить, поэтому он наклонился, чтобы оставить ещё один засос на шее Виктора, отчего тот завелся еще сильнее, радуя Юри мягкими шумными вздохами.

— Юу-ури, — выдохнул Виктор, и, ох, это было так давно, когда Юри последний раз слышал своё имя, произнесённое таким образом, и что-то внутри него сломалось, или наоборот собралось вновь, теперь уже неразрушимым.

— Витя, — отозвался Юри, целуя его веки. — Мой милый, сладкий Витя. Ты со мной.

Виктор прошёлся ладонями между лопатками Юри, затем обхватил его голову обеими руками, наклоняя к себе, чтобы можно было пометить его, и Юри застонал от сладкой боли из-за губ Виктора на своей шее, хныкая в плечо Виктора, одновременно с этим двигая бёдрами. Он словно потерял свой вес, испаряясь под касаниями Виктора, чувствуя себя легким и будто парящим.

— Юри, — шепнул Виктор, оставляя на коже Кацуки засосы, — моя любовь, — он прошел поцелуями вверх по плечу, — я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — ответил Юри так искренне, что ему казалось, что он распадется на части, и он отстранился, чтобы можно было посмотреть в широко раскрытые глаза Виктора, полные нежности и слёз.

Юри безудержно улыбнулся и убрал с лица Виктора его волосы, не говоря ему не плакать. Он нащупал ладони Виктора, и поцеловал кольцо, не отрывая взгляда от его глаз, затем переплел их пальцы на подушке у головы Виктора, и перенося вес на локти, вытер его слёзы большим пальцем.

— Я тебя люблю, — снова сказал он, и Никифоров мягко улыбнулся, выгибая брови от эмоций, всё ещё глядя на Юри, словно он был его вселенной. Он вытянул вторую руку и коснулся лица Юри, мягко, словно не мог поверить в происходящее, и Юри почувствовал, что по щекам текли собственные слёзы, горячие и пронзительные. Лицо Виктора расплывалось и преломлялось в свете, и Юри часто моргал, чтобы сфокусироваться, чувствуя, как слёзы стекали по скулам.

Виктор стёр их невероятно мягким движением, и Юри захотелось вновь поцеловать его, пусть и не был хорош в поцелуях, когда его дыхание было уже тяжёлым и прерывистым. Неважно, потому что Виктор хотел его, всего его, вместе со всем неприятным, неаккуратным и уродливым, что было в нем.

— Я не мог поверить, — начал было Юри, но остановился, потому что это было слишком серьезным, чтобы произнести громко. — Я не мог поверить, что потерял тебя. И я не могу поверить, что нашёл тебя.

— Я знаю, — сказал Никифоров, прерываясь, его пальцы скользили по затылку Юри. Тот чувствовал себя защищённым так, как он думал, что больше не будет себя чувствовать. Он опустил руку между ними и обхватил оба их члена, сжимая их, и Виктор ахнул и дернулся, стискивая сильнее, сжимая ноги крепче на талии Юри. Виктор всё ещё был таким же гладким, как Юри помнил, и от этой мысли у него снова потекли слезы.

— Витя, — выдохнул он, ахая и закрывая глаза, упираясь своим лбом в лоб Виктора. Он думал, что никогда больше этого не испытает. Виктор прижимал его к себе, его тёплые ладони были на спине Кацуки, и он тихо постанывал.

— Ты мне нужен, — Юри захлебнулся воздухом, и Виктор хныкнул, прижимаясь к нему, двигая бёдрами в его руку.

— Я твой, я твой, — задыхался он, целуя Юри в шею, челюсть, губы — везде, куда мог дотянуться.

— Ох, Боже, Витя, — застонал Юри, сильнее сжимая их члены и быстрее двигая рукой. И Виктор присоединился к нему, переплетая их пальцы, сжимая одновременно. — Я тебя люблю, я-

— Моя любовь, — отозвался Виктор, прижимая голову Юри, успокаивая его, позволяя ему выдыхать в шею, подводя ближе к краю.

Виктор вскрикнул, когда кончал, с именем Юри на своих губах, и Кацуки дрожаще поцеловал его в шею, кончая следом, изливаясь между ними. После этого Виктор обнимал и целовал его, и Юри не мог желать рая лучше этого.

— Как ты всегда настолько хорош со мной, мой Юри? — спросил Никифоров, нежно глядя на него, бродя пальцами по его коже.

— С тобой просто быть хорошим, — шепнул Юри в ответ, и Виктор усмехнулся перед тем, как оставить на коже очередной ленивый поцелуй. Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Юри, и тот довольно вздохнул, укладываясь так, чтобы его голова была рядом с головой Виктора. Никифоров достал тряпку, чтобы вытереть их, затем свернул её и кинул в сторону, подтягивая к ним обоим тонкое одеяло. Он повернулся лицом к Юри, и тот повторил его движение, переплетая их пальцы. Они лежали совсем рядом, на одной подушке, разделённые лишь несколькими сантиметрами.

Юри не хотел думать о том как Виктор спал здесь один, лёжа на спине, на одной подушке и под одним одеялом, просыпаясь в одиночестве, поэтому вместо этого он вновь поцеловал Никифорова, обнимая его за талию, притягивая ближе. Виктор гладил щеки Кацуки, убирая волосы, закрывшие лицо.

— Я скучал, — просто сказал он, тепло улыбаясь, и Юри понимал, что это еще слабо сказано: ведь это тот же Виктор, который едва смог выдержать пять дней разлуки, когда они жили в Санкт-Петербурге, и Юри улетел в Лондон на съёмки рекламы. Это будто было в другой жизни.

— Я тоже скучал, — ответил Кацуки, поглаживая большим пальцам щёку Виктора и мягко целуя его, а потом ещё и ещё, их ноги переплелись под тонким одеялом.

В итоге они еле уснули. Юри не хотел переставать смотреть на Виктора, опасаясь, что если он уснёт, то после пробуждения окажется, что всё происходящее было сном.

— Что случилось с той девочкой? Которую ты спас? — чуть позже спросил Кацуки, обнимая Виктора, его нога была закинута на бедро Никифорова, голова лежала на его груди. Юри мог слышать сердцебиение Виктора, глубокое и размеренное.

Виктор вздохнул, выводя большим пальцем круги на боку Юри, и Юри боялся худшего. Он не видел детей в группе Виктора.

— Её зовут Катя, — сказал Никифоров, и Юри обрадовался, услышав, что Виктор говорит в настоящем времени. — Мы отвели её в лагерь для беженцев, и я нашёл там её родителей. Они были… так счастливы видеть её. Плакали навзрыд, обнимая её, — Юри чувствовал губы Виктора в своих волосах, и он мог представить Виктора, который наблюдал за счастливым воссоединением, сжав пальцы в кулак и стиснув зубы, потому что он был одинок. После такой долгой разлуки Юри мог понимать и молчание Виктора, не только его слова.

— Они были так благодарны, — продолжил Виктор. — Они предлагали жить с ними, но я сказал, что не могу остаться, потому что ищу кое-кого, — он вновь замолчал, прижимаясь губами к затылку Юри. — Я обыскал весь лагерь, но тебя там не было. Никто тебя не видел. Я ненадолго остался с семьёй Кати, надеясь, что ты придёшь туда на следующий день, или днем после, но так жить было невыносимо. Поэтому я вновь ушёл. Это было три месяца назад, — он прижал Кацуки ближе, крепче сжимая руки на талии. — Ты там не появлялся после моего ухода, не так ли?

— Да, — ответил Юри. — Я никогда не был ни в одном лагере беженцев.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Виктор в его волосы. — Я никогда себя не простил бы, если бы упустил тебя.

Юри знал, каково это: искать таким образом. Встречая каждую группу выживших, он первым делом указывал на своё кольцо с вопросом «Вы видели моего мужа?» на одном дыхании выдавая описание Виктора. Ко второму месяцу он сократил его в одно компактное предложение.

Никто его не видел. Юри не переставал спрашивать.

— Теперь я рядом, — сказал Юри, закрывая глаза, поглаживая ладонями грудь Виктора. Я навсегда твой. Неважно, что значит в этом мире «навсегда», он был у Виктора.

Он вспомнил их свадьбу, клятвы, которые они давали. «Пока смерть не разлучит нас». Жизнь разлучила их на какое-то время, но затем вновь воссоединила их. Забавно, как все складывается, неясно подумалось Юри.

— Юри? — спросил Виктор, поглаживая его волосы. — Ты спишь?

— Нет, — сонно мурлыкнул тот.

— Я не хочу засыпать, — сказал Виктор и широко зевнул. — Хочу еще поболтать с тобой.

— И я, — ответил Кацуки, почти не шевелясь прижавшись губами к Виктору.

Он всё равно заснул в объятиях Виктора, чувствуя себя в безопасности впервые за эти месяцы.

Он проснулся от солнечного света, укрывшего его как второе одеяло. Вначале он просто почувствовал, что ему жарко, липко и потно, и он не сразу осознал, что рядом с ним ещё кто-то лежит. Это чувствовалось так правильно, так нормально, но когда его мозг проснулся, он увидел незнакомую палатку, залитую солнечным светом, и он повернулся к Виктору, который обнимал его, всё ещё спящий, и его сердце пропустило удар. Чувства переполняли его.

— Витя, — шепнул Юри и начал целовать губы и щёки Никифорова, пока тот не проснулся, голубы глаза медленно открылись и потом расширились, его ладони схватили руки Юри. — Доброе утро, — сказал тот, улыбаясь так широко, что его щёки заболели.

— Юри, — отозвался Виктор, переворачиваясь и крепко обнимая Кацуки. — Юри, о мой Бог, ты здесь.

— Я здесь, — сказал Кацуки, устраиваясь удобнее в объятьях Виктора, обнимая его за спину и целуя его. — Это не сон, я и правда здесь.

Виктор поцеловал его в ответ, потом уткнулся лицом в плечо Юри и обнимал его так долгое время. Тот позволил держать себя, вновь почти проваливаясь в сон в безопасных и любящих объятьях Виктора.

Они потратили много времени после этого, трогая друг друга, обмениваясь сладкими медленными поцелуями, потом Юри подарил Виктору утренний минет и обнаружил, что немного растерял навык, но сумел довести Никифорова до неистовства.

— Это было прекрасно, Юри, — сказал Виктор после, обнимая Юри за талию.

— Я слегка подзаржавел, — признал Кацуки, неожиданно смущённый, утыкаясь носом в его шею. — Мне нужна практика.

— И на ком ты будешь практиковаться? — спросил Виктор, шутливо сдавливая его талию, и Юри слышал улыбку в его голосе.

— Не знаю, — ответил он, дразнясь. — Вокруг так много сильных молодых мужчин.

— Ю-у-у-у-у-ури, — жалобно протянул Виктор, пряча лицо в волосах Юри. — Не дразнись так.

— Не волнуйся, — сказал Юри, — твой член — единственный для меня.

— Так романтично, — мурылкнул Виктор и вновь поцеловал его.

Они одевались медленно, помогая друг другу, в чём не было необходимости, но делая это с любовью и нежностью. Виктор натянул на голову Юри футболку, затем расправил её на теле, только для того, чтобы немедленно запустить под нее свои пальцы и снова задрать до подмышек, оглаживая Юри и глубоко целуя.

Чуть позже Виктор, стоя в штанах, но все еще с голым торсом, держал в руках маленькое зеркало для бритья, изучая засосы, рассеянные по его плечам, шее и груди.

— Они мне нравятся, — объявил он, глядя из-за плеча на Юри, который надевал носки. — Юри, я не хочу, чтобы они исчезали.

— Я могу сделать ещё, — сказал Юри, обняв сзади за плечи и нежно поцеловав одну из самых больших отметин на шее.

Из палатки они вышли часов в девять утра, держась за руки, отказываясь отпускать друг друга даже на мгновение.

— Так как вы познакомились с Юри? — спросил Виктор Марью и Алексея во время завтрака, его руки обнимали Юри, а улыбка не сходила с губ.

— Он нас спас, — мгновенно ответила Марья, опустив ложку. — Наша машина сломалась, вокруг было пять зомби, мы не могли выбраться. Потом Юри пришёл из неоткуда и уничтожил их всех.

— Мы обязаны ему своими жизнями, — согласился Алексей. — Я обязан ему жизнью моей дочери.

— Это сделал бы любой, — пробормотал Юри.

— Нет, не каждый, — ответила Марья.

— Твой муж — ангел, — сказал Алексей Виктору очень серьёзно. — И первая вещь, которую он сделал, когда убедился, что мы в безопасности, — спросил, не видели ли мы тебя. Ты счастливчик.

— Я знаю, — также серьёзно сказал Виктор перед тем, как прижать Юри ближе и оставить на его щеке поцелуй. Юри хихикнул, держа его за руку и глядя на него, пока не заметил, как на него внимательно смотрит Марья.

— Что? — спросил он её, решив, что у него что-то на лице.

— Ничего, — ответила она, возвращаясь к еде.

Позже она отвела Юри в сторону, чтобы их не слышали остальные.

— Я просто хотела поблагодарить тебя, — сказала она. — За, ммм, всё, что ты для нас сделал.

— Вы уходите? — растерянно спросил Юри. Он не хотел отпускать её — он только привёл её туда, где действительно безопасно.

— Нет, — сказала она. — Просто… Я знаю, как ты был несчастен последние несколько месяцев. Но ты так заботился о нас, несмотря на это. Я правда очень рада видеть тебя вместе с ним, Юри, — она внезапно шагнула к Кацуки и быстро обняла его, затем отпустила и быстро пошла к остальным.

Юри шёл более медленно, чувствуя, как внутри груди разливалось что-то тёплое.

Виктор повернулся, увидел его и засиял, протягивая руки, и Юри пошёл к нему. Он прижался к груди Виктора, чьи руки обняли его, и что-то тёплое расцвело внутри, окрашивая мир в разные цвета.


End file.
